Who said it could never happen?
by Silver Snow Leopard
Summary: What happens when you find six strangers in the sewers and five of them happen to be mutants? [COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

This is another one of my fanfics that I came up with when my mom told me to get off.

-

**TwoStrangers**

**-Splinter's POV-**

I was busy wondering the tunnels. I had had several dreams of me doing so and running into someone. I had always woken before I could figure out who it was that I ran into. I turned left down another tunnel to find that this, too, was empty. Shadows were cast where the lights could not reach.

Suddenly my ears picked up the sound of footsteps. They were quick and had short pauses between them. Who ever was in the tunnel to the right of me was running my way. Quickly and quietly, I jumped into the nearest shadows and kept quiet.

"Becca? Baby Becca! Rebecca honey, where are you!" It was winter and I was not surprised to see her wearing a thick coat, however, I wondered why she was holding many blankets. If she was only looking for one person, she would not need that many blankets. "It's too cold out to run off! You were supposed to stay with me." Her worried voice echoed through the tunnels and her dark brown eyes were filled with worry. She had red hair and seemed to be thinner than what the healthy person was supposed to be.

She looked down both ways of the tunnel and then headed the way that I came. I heard a soft muffle. It sounded like a child trying their best to call out to their mother. The young woman must have heard it too for she had stopped suddenly and looked back. She then ran down torwards the muffle and stopped and called out the child's name again. Another small muffle came out and she ran to its origin.

"Becca! Oh my. Sweety are you okay?" She knelt down by a large hole in the tunnel and grabbed a blanket. "Come. We'll go find your mother now. Here let me carry you. Your frozen." She grabbed the child under the arms and covered her up before I was able to seeher. She then adjusted the child and the blankets and started to walk with the child held safely against her chest. As they walked by me I saw the child grab the blanket and pull it tighter around its body.

I gasped! It had a three-fingered green hand much like my sons! Obviously she had heard my gasp becuase she jumped and started to look around.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." I knew that I would have been able to hide from this woman longer but I was curious about the child.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook a little and her grip on the child tightened.

"My name is Splinter. I was walking along the tunnels when I heard you. I do not mean you any harm."

"Then come out of the shadows."

"I am afraid that my appearance will frighten you."

"I bet that it will not." Slowly I stuck one foot out of the shadows and she did not gasp or look scared at all. Finally I pulled the rest of my body out of the shadows and looked into her eyes. "Told you that I wouldn't run."

"I am very surprised. My sons and I usually get much different reactions when a human first sees us."

" Well I have been living with five people much like you for some time now. By the way, my name's Jessica."

"Big sis?" The child spoke from beneath the blanket.

"Yes Becca?" Her attention was completely on the child now and I dared another step torwards her.

"I'm hungry."

"I know dear, but ever since we escaped, we haven't been able to get any food."

"Please." I interupted her. " I have a home that I would gladly share with you. I am sure that my sons will not mind either. We have a place for you and the child to sleep and you may have some food too." I did not wish to see these two freeze or starve to death.

"Thank you, Splinter. I will stay only for a while. Then I must find my other friends and Becca's mother." I smiled and showed her the way to my home. I was not surprised to see my sons up and working in their usual manner. Rapheal was yelling at Mikelangelo who must have just played another one of his tricks on him. Donatello was busy at the computer, researching on what the foot might do next. Leonardo was most likely in the dojo still practicing. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"My sons. We have company today. Please be kind and introduce yourselves." I led Jessica a ways into the lair before stopping so my sons could see her. Leonardo must have heard me, for he came walking out of the dojo. Leonardo was the first to introduce himself. Then Donatello, Mikelagelo, and finally Rapheal. We all returned our gaze to Jessica so that she may introduce herself to my sons.

"Wow. Four male turtles. Oh sorry. My name's Jessica and this." She looked at the child in the blanket. "Is Rebecca, or Baby Becca. Would you like to say hello?" Slowly she let the child down and took off the blankets that covered her head. Just as I had suspected, she was a young turtle. She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked around at my sons and I before backing up torwards Jessica. My sons gasped when they saw the child.

"Sorry. She's not used to everyone staring at her." Jessica rubbed Becca's head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Is she your friend?" Mikelagelo asked.

"Yes she is. So is her mother." I saw the look on my sons face when she mentioned that there was another turtle out there who was the mother of this young one. "Lolla, her mother, and I are good friends. I promised to take care of her if anything happened to her."

"Where did Lolla go to?" Leonardo asked. I knew that he would be the most curious of my sons once he saw the child.

"Well we were captured one day about two months ago by a couple scientists. They found Lolla's hideout and captured her and her friends. I was to come down that day and help Raven set up her new dojo when I was captured as well."

"Raven?" Rapheal asked.

"Lolla, Rebecca, Raven, Maria, and Danielle are all turtles. Their story was too long for me to memorize so when I find them, they can tell you."

"Big sis. I scared." Rebecca was holding her arms up for Jessica to grab her. Jessica bent down and pulled her into a comforting hug and laughed.

"Becca. You shouldn't be scared. These guys won't hurt you." Rebecca must have beleived and really trusted Jessica because she slowly came up to me and said hello.

"Hello young one." I calmly said. She smiled at me and the gave me a small hug. I hugged her back gently and then Mikelangelo walked over to her. She didn't see him coming and hid a little behind me.

"Hey kiddo. You like games? I have plenty of games that you can play." Apparently at the mention of games, she wasn't so shy anymore. She immidiatly jumped at the chance to play some games and ran up in front of Mikelangelo with a huge smile on her face. "What's your favorite game?" Mikelangelo took the child's hand and led her to his room to pick out a game. I turned back to Jessica.

Just before I could say anything I heard a voice come from what seemed to be a cell phone. "Jess? Jess? Jessica are you there? It's Danielle. Please answer."

Jessica let out a small scream and pulled a cell phone out of her right jean pocket. "Danielle! You alright? Is there anyone else with you?"

"Yes don't worry. The rest of us are here. Please tell me that Baby Becca is with you."

"Yes yes. Don't worry. She's just fine. Where are you guys?"

Another voice came on the cell. " We have no idea. I doubt that even lil miss genius could tell ya."

"Shut up, Raven." A third voice came from the cell. It was distant and the voice seemed to have a bit of pain in it.

"Jessica?" My son, Leonardo, was always the one to come up with a plan and I could easily tell that he was coming up with one now.

-

Probably not the best place to stop, but I will anyway. RR


	2. Finding four girls

**Finding 4 girls**

**-Raven's POV-**

We had just gotten of the cell phone that Danielle, the brainiac of the family, had made several years ago. She was always intentin' stuff to make our lives easier. Sometimes I think doin' stuff the hard way is much better becuase you don't becoe deapendent on anything but you and your weapons. Lolla always told me that it was also important to learn how to cooperate in a group, but mostly I just depend on myself.

I am the rough one of the group. I'm pretty proud of it too becuase I am one of the stronger ones. I am the 'warrior' of our family. Although we are just friends, we call ourselves family. By blood we are not related. I am the only one of the family who fights. I know a little bit of ninja skills but mostly its just karate.

Lolla is the leader of the group. She's got that whole vibe thing were she just demands respect. Although I still argue with her, we get along pretty well. She's also the one you can count on if you need a plan in the next five seconds or so. Right now, though, she can't do anything. While we were hiding from the scientists that have been experimentin' on us, a part of the tunnel collapsed and she got her ankle caught. She can't stand on it right now so she's basicly a sittin' duck.

Danielle, like I said, is the brainiac of the family and she can come up with like anything. She's always in her room making up some new thing that she claims can help us but with the little items we have, most of her ideas just get thrown away. I feel sorry for her though becuase she works so hard and her only reward is to have her inventions destroyed by Maria. Danielle was busy trying to help Lolla with her ankle right now.

Maria is the baby of the family and completely gets on my nerves. She loves to play games and tricks on other people but mostly its me. Every time she does it I try to rip her head off but she's somehow able to get away from me. Sometimes I catch her, but someone always stops me before I can get back at her. Right now Maria isn't annoying me and is helping Danielle.

Jessica said that she was coming to help us and that she was bringing along some new friends to help. They better not be mean to her becuase she is a very dear friend of ours and I will NOT put up with anything that they do to her.

**-Splinter's POV-**

My sons, Leonardo and Rapheal, agreed to accompany Jessica on her journey to find her friends. I just hope that they find them before something happens to them. I've been having a bad feeling ever since they left. I went inside of Mikelangelo's room to see how he and Rebecca were doing.

Rebecca was trying to pronounce all of the games that my son had while my son sat on his bed and giggled at the child's effort. I sighed as I walked away. Sometimes I wonder if Mikelangelo will ever grow up. I went to go check on Donatello in the living room. He appeared to be busy watching the discovery channel, but I knew he was thinking of something else.

"Something troubling you, my son?"

"Hum? Oh hello sensei. I was just thinking. I was wondering where Jessica and Rebecca had come from and who might have been after them." I knew that wasn't the only thing that he was thinking about, but I just decided not to push him.

"All of our questions will be answered when our guests arrive, Donatello. Maybe you should relax and play a game with Rebecca and Mikelangelo."

"That sounds fun. I will, thanks sensei" I watched as Donatello got off the couch and headed torwards Mikelagelo's room. I was hoping that he would relax and not worry about much, but I am only a father.

**-Author's Pov- (yay)**

Jessica led Raph and Leo down several tunnels before admitting defeat to Raph and letting Leo find out where her friends were.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Jess was a bit noisy but nothing seemed to get on her nerves so very easily.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Raph was really getting annoyed now and he was regretting coming along with her and Leo.

"Will you two stop fighting please?" Leo was pushing several buttons on a tracking device that he had programed to pick up any trace of living animals above the size of a dog. " The tracking device hasn't found anything yet, so you guys might have to put up with each other for a while longer." He heard Raph growl a little and he didn't hear anything from Jess so he guessed that she didn't care.

Everyone was silent for another hour or two, except for the contant chattering of Leo and Raph's teeth.

"Um. If you two are cold. You can have my blanket, I don't need a blanket, a scarf, and a coat to stay warm." She handed Leo her scarf and Raph her blankete. They both willingly took them.

"Thank you." Leo replied.

"Ya, thanks." Raph said as they took a right turn. "Hey, Leo. What time is it?"

"It's about midnight. It should be getting pretty cold so we need to find everyone fast." Everyone tightened their coats and other garments to keep warm. All was calm and peaceful for about another ten minutes until Leo suddenly stopped and pulled out his weapons.

"What is it Leo?" Jess asked. She didn't like the look of those blades and she really didn't like being here with a couple of guys that she had only known for a few hours.

"There's someone here and they don't sound like their here to say hello." Raph answered as he, too, pulled out his weapons. Okay, now Jessica was really scared. Her heart was pounding a mile an hour and she was starting to feel a little sick. She hated battles so much. "Here they cum!"

Jessica looked up to see about a dozen ninja's in black suits with a red flame or foot on the front. They all had different weapons and they covered their faces with the same black cloth and only thier eyes could be seen now. The turtles prepared to fight and kept Jessica behind them. She was so panic-strucken that she was stiff.

Both turtles took on about five each and easily concured them. As the battle continued, Leo and Raph were too caught up in their battles to notice two ninjas jumping around them and heading for Jessica. She screamed and started to run the opposite way. She slid into a tunnel and ran as fast as she could to get away from them, but they were too fast. They caught up to her and she felt a great burning in her upper right arm and fell to the ground to avoid a spin kick to her head.

She glanced at her arm to see blood seeping through her red and white shirt. She then looked up only to get kicked in the side of her head and thrown against the wall. She graoned a bit before rolling over to avoid another slash from a ninja's sword. She didn't notice the second ninja swing his bo staff at her and was hit in the left arm as she backed away from the first ninja. Then she heard a scream, but it wasn't a scream of fear, it was a scream of rage.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Jessica knew that voice by heart. It was Raven. She looked to see Raven using some of her karate to block the ninjas hits, but she was getting beaten pretty badly still.

"Raven! They're ninja's! You can't hold them off for too long! We need to get better help!"

"Did someone say they needed help?" Jessica turned to see Leo and Raph heading for the two ninja's. They easily took them out without even touching Raven. Jessica sighed deeply and quickly ran over to Raven.

"Jessica! I'm so glad to see that your alright! Are you okay? After all you were hit by those creeps." Raven pulled Jessica into a small hug and then turned with she heard other voices.

"They're called foot ninja's. They work for the Shredder." Leo was talking as he walked up to Jessica and Raven.

**-Raph's POV-**

As I approached the first one of Jessica's friends, I was surprised to find that she was a turtle. She was just like us except, of course, she was a girl. Her figure was different from mine and my brothers, she appeared delicate, but by the way she protected her friend I'd have to say she knows karate but that's all. I think I'll have to show her some better techniqes to blocking bo staff swings. She had short black hair with red and dark blue tips. She kept it spiked which gave her a tomboyish look. She also had bright brown eyes that, if at the right angle, looked a bit red.

**-Author's POV-**

Raven eyed Leo and Raph cautiously. She sort of pushed Jessica behind her as they came closer.

"Hey. My name's Leonardo, Leo for short. This is my brother Rapheal, Raph for short." Leo was smiling as he walked up to her. His hand was extended so that she could shake it as form of welcoming, but she just stared at him.

"Yo. He's askin' to shake your hand. You know, like a 'hello'." Raph butted in.

"If I wanted to shake his hand, I would. If I wanted to hear your big mouth open, I would've asked for that too." Raph glared at her and she glared back.

"Uh, sorry Raph. Raven doesn't take to new people so well." Jessica walked in front of Raven and stood in between Raph and Raven.

"Raven?" Leo turned to see another female turtle face peer around the corner at the end of the tunnel where Raven must have come from. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and her body was much like her sisters except that she looked to have tried gymnastics than karate. "Jessica! Omigosh! I'm so glad to see you! quickl we need your help...and I guess these guys can help." She had just noticed Leo and Raph when she ran by to greet Jessica. "Lolla's hurt. She can't move her ankle. Some of the tunnel wall fell on it."

"That's solid concrete. It's most likely broken. We can fix that up though, where is she?" Leo asked.

Raven and the other girl turtle stared at him suspiciously before leading him to the rest of the girls. Leo and Raph found one turtle with long red hair sitting on the floor while another turtle with long brown hair was holding a rag over her ankle. They both looked up to see who was coming and both smiled greatly when they saw Jessica.

"Lolla are you alright?" Jessica ran ahead of the two male turtles and knelt beside her wounded friend.

"Ya. It's just my ankle." Lolla calmly said.

"Looks like it's broken. We'll have to fix it back home. I can carry you if you like." Leo took a step torwards her to see if the wound was life threatening.

"I think I can carry her just fine." Raven shouted from behind him.

"No. You've been up all day and night just making sure that everything was safe. I think it would be best if he carried me. That way you don't use the rest of your energy." Lolla said. Raven just growled a little and turned to walk away from the rest of the group. She stopped just a few feet away from the group and watched carefully as Leo picked up her best friend. Raph helped the brown haired turtle stand.

Lolla wrapped her arms around her carrier's neck just to make sure that she didn't fall too far to one side. She looked up into his eyes which were hidden behind his blue mask and blushed as she looked away. She felt so safe in his arms and yet she had the strangest feeling of dread over her mind. Then she remembered. She had gotten such a shock from seeing two male turtles with Jessica that she forgot to ask about her daughter.

"Hey Jessica?" Lolla asked.

"Ya Lolla?"

"Is Rebecca alright?"

"Ya. Don't worry. She's at Leo's home with his brothers Mike and Don. Master Splinter is also there."

"Who?" the brown-haired turtle asked.

"Splinter's our sensei and father." Leo answered.

It had taken them about half and hour to return home and just about everyone was shivering in the cold. When they opened the door, Leo wasn't surprised to see Donny still awake with Master Splinter on the couch. They both stood up and walked over to greet the new guests and then they had to agree where they all could sleep. They finally all agreed just to let the girls sleep in the guys' rooms and the guys could all just sleep in the living room. Of course Rebecca would sleep with her mother and Jessica would have to share Donny's room with Danielle. Everyone quickly fell asleep after Mike had to be woken up. Of course Raph had the job of doing that.


	3. New Room Mates

One of my reveiwers ( I can't remember who. Sorry :(. I forgot their name in like five seconds and I'm grounded off the net unless I get ALL of my homework done.)said that the story was just like all of the others, you know Leo and some girl whoes name also starts with 'L' and so on and so on. Well just so ya know I've got a great twist at the end of this story that will be totally different from the others. At least I hope it will. Oh and sorry but I suck at romantic stuff. I just wanted to make one to practice my skills.

**New room mates**

"Will you just shut up already!" Raph and Raven haven't been getting along very well since they both had woken up. Raen had bumped into Raph accidently when she opened her door. Of course, he blamed her and Raven blamed him. They've been arguing all morning.

"Sheesh. I thought they'd stopped after the third hour." Danielle said as she helped Donny work on something in his lab.

"Trust me. Raph doesn't stop until he's sure that he won." Donny told Danielle as she passed him a screw driver.

"Really? That's the way Raven acts too."

"I guess they have a lot in common then."

"I don't know. Does Raph listen to directions very well?"

"Only when there's an emergancy."

"Raven too. Okay. Does he care about Mike more than anyone else but just doesn't show it?"

"Ya. You should see him when Mike gets severly sick, he won't leave his side."

"Just like Raven and Maria. I guess they are alike in a lot of ways."

-

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with this, did you?" Maria asked Mike as she helped him make a cake. She had her short light brown hair pulled back into a bun and an aprin around her chest. She looked just like Mike, except of course, for a few things.

"Nope. If I did, Raph would be yelling at me instead of Ray."

"Ray?"

"Ya. I just shortened your sisters name."

"She's not my sister. Well by blood she isn't but we all treat each other like family."

"Really? Have long have you all known each other, babe?"

"Oh about, four years. Ever since Baby Becca was a few months old."

"Becca was born before you guys mutated?"

"Ya."

-

"I told you it's not my fault! You were the idiot that didn't look where he was going!" Raven was having a bit of fun yelling at Raph. She had never been able to argue with someone this long before.

"You should have made sure that no one was outside of the door!"

"How? Open the door and yell at everyone that I'm about to open the door. Then just shut it again and open it?"

"You could have at least listened if anyone was outside your door!"

"Raven. Rapheal. Stop this sensless arguing and join us for lunch. You too argued all the way through breakfast." Splinter had to break up the arguing just to make sure that they would eat at least one meal today. They both stopped and stared at each other before heading for the kitchen. No one had seen Leo, Lolla, Jessica, or Baby Becca all mourning becuase Leo was showing them around the tunnels. Everyone sat at the table which now felt small due to all of the new guests.

Lunch was different types of chinese food that Maria had helped Mike learn to cook and then cake for dessert.

"Sorry. I was having fun decorating the cake." Maria blushed when Mike brought out the two layer cake. It had perfect red, blue, and yellow roses all intwined in vines. They had leaves sticking out evverywhere and there were two larger roses on the top of the two-layer cake.

"Wow, Maria. I didn't expect the cake to be so beautiful. You really do love to decorate cakes, don't you?" Danielle said as she watched Mike carefully set the cake on the table.

"Ya. I guess you can say it's the one strong piont that I really have."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Well I'm no genious, karate master, or leader/mother. So I'm just the chef of the family, well our's anyway." Maria looked over to her best friends that she calls sisters before helping to pass out the cake.

Once lunch was finished, Splinter sent Mike, Raph, and Don to look for Leo, Lolla, Jessica, and Rebecca. He said that they were supposed to be back by lunch and he was starting to get worried. They had been looking around for a good twenty minutes before they heard Baby Becca crying.

"Becca?" Donny asked as he went to go pick her up. "what happened? Where is everyone else?"

"Bad black people took them 'way. They hit mommy with sharp metal. 'eo tried to fight but couldn' take'm all." She was crying hard and Don noticed that she had some cuts and bruises all over. They quickly ran back home to tell their sensei and to figure out who the 'bad black people' were.

"Rebecca, can you tell us who the people were that attacked Leo, Lolla, and Jessica?" Splinter asked the crying child.

"Bad black people. You can only see dir eyes. They had a red flame or 'omething on dir chest."

"Foot ninjas." Don concluded.

"Right. We must find them before they do anything to Leo and the girls." Splinter said. He picked up the child and handed her to Mike so she could calm down. Then he quickly came up with a plan to help get them all back.

-

Crappy ending but oh well. I hope you enjoy the next chapter better.


	4. Problems

**Prisoners**

Leo's POV-

I couldn't believe that the Shredder had caught us. I was just showing Lolla, Rebecca, and Jessica around the tunnels. I wasn't expecting Shredder to sent his foot ninjas after us so soon after a battle and I really wasn't expecting him to send three dozen ninjas. I was overpowered so easily, but at least I could say that I tried. Question is did I try hard enough? I watched as they went after Lolla, who had just given Rebecca to Jessica and told her to run. Jessica took off down the tunnel and turned the corner and out of my sight. I watched as Lolla tried to keep as many ninjas away from Jessica as she possibly could, but she too was soon knocked down. The ninjas ran around the corner and several minutes later returned with only Jessica. She was bleeding very badly and she looked as though she may not make it without proper medical attention.

I switched my gaze from my prison cell doors to Jessica, who was in the cell across from Lolla, who was right next to me. She was still unconcious and she was shivering. That was a sign that she had lost a lot of blood and was starting to freeze. I then looked over at Lolla to see her eyes water as she looked over at Jessica.

"Lolla?" She looked over at me and blinked. She choked as she said.

"Ya, Leo?"

"Are you alright?" I already knew the answer but I felt as though I had to ask.

"Besides the fact that my best friend is in the cell across from me and probably bleeding to death and my daughter is somewhere that only my best friend knows, I'm fine." I sensed a bit of annoyance in her voice. I sighed after she gave me her answer.

"I'm sorry. I...I...I don't know." I looked away from her and we both stayed silent for the rest of the time.

**Mike's POV-**

I've been trying to cheer up Baby Becca for the past hour, but she's been crying about her mother and big sis. I''ve tried several different methods to make her happy or at least to help her stop crying.

"Becca? You need a snack or something? I still have some cake from lunch."

"No tanks." She said without any emotion in her voice at all. I just sighed and got up. Becca stood up with me and followed me all around the lair. If I stopped, she stopped. When I reached the couch, she sat down and pulled herknees to her chest. I sat beside her and pulled her close. She shivered in my arms and slowly fell asleep.

"Yo, Mike." Raph called.

"Ya, Raph?"

"The kid asleep yet? We need you to join in on the plan to get the others back."

"Alright, gimme a minute." I slowly pushed Becca away from me and lowered her down so that she lay on her side. I covered her up with a small blanket. I laughed when I saw her sucking on her thumb. I quickly ran into the kitchen to join everyone else and to help create a plan to rescue our friends and family.

Lolla's POV-

I am shaking all over from fear and great worry. I know I'm going to get sick if I don't relax, but I just couldn't help it. I looked back over at my best friend in the cell across from me and my worry just grew. She had lost a lot of blood and I doubted that she'd live much longer. I prayed that she would live because I don't know what any of us, especailly Rebecca my baby, would do if she did...move on. I can't even think of that horrible word, it's just too much to worry about right now.

I wish I knew what the others were doing right now. I know that the girls are probably worried sick. Raven is most likely looking for something to hit, Danielle is probably trying to come up with something to save me, and Maria is probably just trying to make everyone laugh just to lift the horrible atmosphere.

I don't have the slightest clue what the guys are doing because, I mean, I haven't been there long. Leo did say that they study the art of ninja or something and that they all had their own weapons. I wonder if any of them have ever been captured by these strange people before. Well by the way that Leo was fighting them and seemed to know what he was doing, I'd have to say that they've met before.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Lolla?"

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Shredder's house."

"Who?"

"The Shredder. He's the guy that those ninjas work for. He's evil and tries to get rid of us all the time."

"All the time?"

"Ya. We've been winning so far though."

Authors POV-

Leo and Lolla sat in their cells, side by side only the bars seperating them. Jessica lay in the cell across from Lolla, shivering and barely breathing. All was silent except for some sounds of small movement outside of the cell room doors. Finally one of the doors opened and a man in a metal suit that looked as though it had just come from a city dump.

"Well it looks as though we've caught the leader of that annoying turtle clan and his girlfriend." He looked over at Lolla who just stared at him in awe, confusion, and fear. "It seems that she does not know who I am. Maybe I should introduce myself." Some of the ninjas laughed a little as he opened her cell door. "Hello my dear, I am the Shredder." Lolla's heart stopped and her eyes grew wide as he mentioned his name. "It appears she already knows not to take me lightly."

"Or it could just be your face that she's afraid of, Shredder." Leo spoke up from the other cell. Shredder turned his attention to Leo now and exited Lolla's cell.

"I always thought it was the turtle with the orange bandana that made the jokes." He looked into the cell that contained Jessica and looked back at the two turtles. "I don't see why we keep her if she's just going to die. You" he pointed to two of the closer ninjas "take her out and put her out of her misery." The ninjas just nodded their heads and dragged Jessica out of her cell and out of the room. Lolla's worry grew as she watched her friend that she had known since her mutation, disappear out of the room.

"She a friend of yours?" Lolla looked up to see the giant cheese grader staring at her. She gulped and said nothing. Fear was rising quickly inside of her and she worried that she would through-up if she said anything. "Don't worry you'll be with her soon." He laughed as he walked off and out of the room.

"You alright?" Leo asked. Lolla just turned to look at him without relizing a tear falling down her cheek. Leo stretched his arm through one of the bars and wiped it away gently. "Don't worry. My brother's will be here. We'll get out and you can see Rebecca."

Lolla just shut her eyes tight and several more tears danced down her cheeks. Leo patted her on her back becuase the bars were too close together to even fit past his mid upper arm through. They sat in silence for the rest of the time and Lolla soon fell asleep with her head next to the bars, as close to Leo as possible.

Short but oh well.


	5. Quick rescues

Sorry it took so long to update. I've started like three more stories and I've been drowning in homework and now I've just started driving school. I am going insane. Too much work! I'm falling behind in school and I went from a 3.6 GPA to a 2.0! Gosh I suck so badly right now! My parents are yelling at me and I'm just short of getting grounded! The only thing that I don't suck at right now is... daydreaming! That is why I'm failing! I have no fun in my life! I don't play sports! My best friend is grounded. I have no other friends. I'm going to two schools right now and I'm failing! (not really but close enough). If I don't update soon it means I'm buried under homework, grounded, or given up on life (no suicide). Anyway enough yelling and guilt trips, just enjoy my story as long as I'm allowed to update them.

**Quick Rescues**

**-Author's POV-**

Don looked down below, into the alleyway that seperated the Shredder's office and the apartment building behind it. They have to jump down there, get inside, grab Jessica, Leo and Lolla and get out without the Shredder knowing. Raph and Mike jumped down and waited for Donny to follow. Quickly Don jumped down and they all hid behind a dumpster.

"Alright. We need to find a way inside now." Don said. He was about to suggest how to do this but the back door suddenly flew open.

"Should we take her to the docks and drown her or should we just slit her throat?" One ninja asked as he and another ninja carried the motionless body of Jessica out of the building. Before Don could say anything, Raph was over the dumpster and took out both ninja's without hurting Jessica, well any more than she already is.

"That should have been a little more well thought out." Don wispered as he and Mike walked over to Raph.

"What do we do about Jessica?" Raph asked. Don walked over and checked her palse.

"She needs to be healed. Mike, take Jessica home and help Master Splinter heal her." Mike just nodded and took Jessica and ran off. Raph and Don searched for a way to sneak inside.

**-Leo's POV-**

I woke with a start. I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep but it must have been midnight by now and I knew that if I wanted to escape, that I had to at least have a little energy. He looked around to see that Lolla was still asleep with her head close to the bars and Jessica's cell still had her blood in it. I quickly looked around for the source that had woken me. Scanning the room I found that one of the double doors that led to the room was swining slightly. Before I could guess what was gong on, Raph poped his head inside.

"Yo, Leo. Keep still, Don's disconnectin' the security cameras fo' a minute." He poped his back out and I went back to pretending to look around. Finally they came back inside. I stood up and walked to the edge of my bars. Raph was busy picking at the lock on Lolla's cell while Don was still by the door messing with several wires. Once Lolla's cell was open he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up and came to my cell.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Did you guys see Jessica?" Lolla asked worried and tired.

"Mike took her home. If we hurry we can get past Shredder." Don answered from the doorway. Everyone nodded their heads and headed for the hall. Lolla stayed behind Leo and Raph while Donny stayed ahead to carefully check all of the halls before entering them.

They had almost made it to the exit when something bumped behind them.

**Raven's POV**

I'm still POed because Splinter and the other boys wouldn't let me come along to help save my friends. Maria is getting on my nerves becuase she keeps making sweets that no one even wants. She says that it helps her to relax but it's just making a mess out of the kitchen. Danielle has been working on her walkytalky. She wants to make sure it works just incase they need for something and to call our friends.

I just strole over to the couch and wrap the blanket back around Becca's shoulders and sit beside her. I switch to wrestling while trying not to worry too much becuase I might get sick. Wrestling wasn't helping me at all so I just switched the channel to Mtv only to find nothing interesting there either. Sighing, I shut off the tv and lay my head back only to come face to face with a rat.

"Ah!" I jump. "Master Splinter. Oh...I didn't even hear you! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I am sorry for not letting you know sooner that I was here but I have a feeling that someone is coming. I just thought I'd let you know." He smiled and walked away into the informery. He always seemed to have this atmosphere of respect around him. If anyone else scared the crap outta me like that they'd probably be limpin' to the informery.

I jumped again when the doors suddenly swung open. "Jessica!" I shouted in horror. My best friend lay in Mike's arms, very pale and still bleeding. 'Oh God, please tell me she's going to be alright.'

"Sensei!" Mike shouted. "Jessica needs help real badly."

"Bring her into the infermary, quickly!" Splinter didn't even bother to look out of the doorway at Mike before giving out instructions. "Raven, get some water. Maria, help gather supplies. Danielle, help me!" Everyone ran to their jobs without a word.

When Raven brought the bowel of water into the infermary, she really noticed how bad Jessica was. She had two severe cuts on her side and another on her collar bone. She had some smaller cuts on her face, arms, and legs. Around her wrists though it looked as if someone was trying to decapitate her hands by clawing at them.

**Raph's POV**

Just when we thought we were safe, someone jumps from the vents behind us! It was another turtle. As if there weren't enough already. He was slightly taller than Leo and I but carried no weapons. He turned to stare at Leo, then me, and finally Lolla.

Lolla just stood behind us in shock. She didn't take her eyes off of the other turtle. The other turtle didn't take his eyes off of her either. His cold ruby eyes stared at her as her gentle light green eyes started back at him.

I couldn't take it any longer. We hadta get going now. I didn't want to waste anymore time just staring at this new guy. Just before I was able to do anything about the guy in front of us, Lolla ran up to him and hugge him.

"Samual!" She wispered happily. "We need to go now! I can bring you to Raven. C'mon guys." She grabbed the other guy's hand and ran out of the side door. Leo and I looked at each other before following Don out of the door and into the alley.

It didn't take them long to get back home but everyone remained quiet just incase they were being followed and Lolla never left Sam's side.

"Sensei. We're back and we got Lolla and Leo." Don said as they entered the lair. No one answered but there were some murmurs from the infermary.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

sorry again for the very long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Bad news for the guys

I got bored in the middle of the night so I started the chapter. I believe that it is almost done. The story that is.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Leo's POV**

I didn't really like the other turtle, who Lolla calls Samual. He had a strange feel about him like he was only here to take something and leave. I watched him carefully and when I couldn't see him, I kept my ears strained for any type of noise that would mean Lolla's in danger.

When we got back to the lair, I was a little worried about bringing him inside. By the look on Raph's face, I'd say he was too. I thought that since Lolla knew him and that he knew her that he would be fine.

"Sensei. We're back and we got Lolla and Leo." Don said as we entered the lair. No one answered but there were some murmurs coming from the infermary. I had a strange feeling that something just wasn't right.

Raven's head popped from around the corner of the doorway and Raph's face lightened a bit.

"Can you guys keep it down a little? Jessica really needs her rest and Becca is sound asleep." Raven wispered just loud enough for them to hear her from across the room.

"Oh, Raven." Lolla taunted.

"What?" She answered in annoyance.

"Promise you won't scream?"

"Ya whatever."

"Someone's here for you." Raven lifted an eye ridge as in question to what she was talking about but her question was answered when Samual stepped from behind the back of the group.

Despite the promise to Lolla, Raven screamed in delight and ran up to Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's going on?" Danielle and Maria stick their heads out at the same time and both look in shock and surprise to see a fourth male turtle among the ninja brothers.

"No way! You guys found us!" Danielle shouted happily. "I've been trying forever to contact you!" I watched as Danielle and Maria gathered around Samual and started talking happily. Raven now had both feet on the ground and was hanging onto Sam's arm.

Mike, Raph, Don and I just stood there completely lost.

**Danielle's POV**

I just couldn't believe it! Samual, Raven's boyfriend, had found us! I've been having trouble getting my camunicater to reach them but somehow they'd found us!

"When are the others coming?" Maria asked. I knew exactly who she really ment. Jeremy, her boyfriend. Knowing Lolla, she was waiting for her husband, Brian. I was waiting for my fiance, Charlie. I had a feeling that the guys who helped really liked us but we all already had boyfriends and such, especially Lolla. I think the thought of her having a kid would make them think that she was married. I just hope that they aren't hurt too badly.

"Raven. I'm so happy to see that your alright." Sam said as he hugged her. "Along with the rest of you. Where's Becca and Jessica?"

"Becca asleep and Jessica's in the infermary. She's fine but she'll have to stay here for a while. Her condition in too bad to move her for about a week." I explained. I was really surprised that she managed to live with those gashes that she had. I'm just happy that she has a strong soul.

"I'll call the other guys and we'll leave when Jessica's able to move." Sam said. "So are these your rescuers?"

"Yup." Raven answered. " That's Rapheal, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Master Splinter." She said as she pointed to each person. Raph had a strange look on his face that made me suspect he really liked Raven. Poor guy.

"I am glad that you were able to find your friends. Please you must stay the night. We will help look for the rest of your friends later. It has been a very long day." Master Splinter said calmly. No one seemed to argue about it but the new look on Raph's face would tell anyone that he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry sir," Sam said politely. " I wouldn't think of staying the night in a warm home while my friends are out there freezing. I would like to find them now. Don't worry though. I can take care of myself." Sam kissed Raven's forehead before heading for the door.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sorry for such a short chapter. I couldn't come up with much of anything at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Fight and Flight

Okay, first off, sorry it took forever for me to update. I only get a computer with the internet every two weeks and that's when I go to my dad's house. Second, this chapter is long and sorry about that. Third, I hope you enjoy this chapter and just to worn you there is a bit of violence towards the end. And crying.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Fight and Flight**

"Wait." Raven shouted. Samuel stopped just short of the door and turned to face Raven just in time to catch her as she jumped back into his arms. "I'm coming with you."

"Meet two." said Danielle as she took a step forward.

"I'd like to stay back and help with Jessica." Maria said. Lolla raised her hand right after Maria finished talking to show that she'd like to stay behind as well.

"My son's will join you, Samuel. They would be honored to help a friend of a friend." Master Splinter came walking into the room with his usual stern look on his face. His sons nodded their heads in response and followed Sam, Raven, and Danielle outside.

"I hope they'll all be okay." Maria said as she turned to head back into the infirmary. " I wouldn't want to come in here to visit two friends."

" I here ya. " Lolla agreed. She walked into the kitchen to grab a snack to help settle her nerves. She searched around until she found a pile of apples. She grabbed three of them and turned to shut the door when she ran into a short old rat. She jumped from surprise and dropped an apple. Master Splinter caught it before it hit the ground and handed it back to Lolla. "It's alright. I was bringing enough for all of us since we're up."

"Thank you, Lolla." Master Splinter took a bite of the apple and swallowed it before continuing. "I since that your trouble my dear. Is something wrong?"

"It's my husband. Well actually we broke up about a year ago but I still can't get him to stay away. Anyway I broke up with him because he wasn't very nice to me and he always acted as though Rebecca wasn't his daughter. He'd leave about a week before her birthday and not return until three days after and then on my birthday he'd just talk about how much he hated me and why I shouldn't have been born. Around Christmas he would destroy all the gifts under our small tree and storm out. He's just not a good man and I just want him gone but I don't want Rebecca to be without a father."

"Have you ever told him that you didn't want him around yet you still wanted him to be involved in your daughter's life?"

"Yes but he's just …like.. 'challenged' in that area. He thinks that he can't see his daughter without dating me and when he is around me then he just feels that he's got to destroy everything."

"Lolla?" Maria asked as she popped her head in the kitchen. " Is everything alright?"

"Ya." Lolla lied as she wiped a tear from her left eye.

"Are you sure. You look like you've been cryin'."

"I….well." Lolla was cut off by a knock at the door. Maria glanced over her shoulder and walked up to the door.

"Hello? Jeremy!" Maria screamed with delight.

"Maria. I've been so worried." came a male's voice. Master Splinter looked up at Lolla to see some terror in her eyes along with a little bit of joy.

She calmly set the apples on the table and walked out into the living room. Splinter followed them out, still holding his apple with one bite from it.

In the living room three new turtles stood among Splinter's sons, their four guests and Samuel. One had purple eyes and his left arm wrapped in bandages and was currently holding Maria in his arms. Another had green eyes and a black shell with his right arm wrapped firmly around Danielle's shoulders. Sam was still standing nest to Raven and a strange turtle with yellow eyes and a black and red spotted shell stood behind them all.

When the yellow eyed turtle saw Lolla, he walked over to her and tried to hug her but Lolla just pushed him away. He seemed a little shocked for a moment and then tried to hug again but she just walked away. She walked outside into the tunnels and disappeared around the corner. The male turtle followed her and Splinter could sense that he was upset.

Splinter looked away from where the two turtles had disappeared and walked over to welcome the new turtles.

"Master Splinter," Danielle called. He calmly walked over to her and the turtle next to her. "This is my fiancé, Charlie." Charlie stuck his hand out in a greeting and smiled at him.

"Hello. Thank you so much for taking care of Danielle and her friends. I was really starting to worry about them." Charlie said as his green eyes sparkled with thankfulness.

For the next ten minutes Splinter and his sons all talked and got to know Charlie, Samuel, and Jeremy, who was Maria's boyfriend. Raph was busy talking to Samuel when a voice yelled out from the tunnels.

"Your not leaving me!"

"I already did! I left you last year!"

"Why? Why? Is it because I don't spoil you and your brat child? Is that it? I'm not made of money. And I can't just walk up to the surface to get anything that you want."

"I never asked much of you! I only asked that you'd be a good father for Becca! And you can't even to that!"

"I'm more of a father for that brat than anyone else could ever be! You're not even fit to be a mother for that child! I should just take her away and leave you now!"

"You will NOT take my child FROM ME!"

"I CAN AND I WILL!"

" Don't you touch her! Now listen to me! I'm leaving you for good and you are not to come near me or my daughter, you got that?"

"You don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to do because I'm the man of the house."

"YOU NEVER WERE A MAN! YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING CHILDISH TO BECOME ONE!"

By now Splinter could see that everyone was looking at the door, listening to Lolla and her ex-husband argue. Splinter could tell that Danielle, Maria, Raven, and Leonardo were ready to run out to help Lolla but for some reason they stayed back.

"Don't you yell at me like that, woman!"

"I can yell at you however I wan…….ah!" There came a sound of something being smacked against skin and Danielle was the first one out the door. Quickly followed by Maria, Raven, Leo, Charlie, Jeremy, Samuel, and everyone else.

**Lolla's POV **

"Don't you yell at me like that, woman!" Brian shouted at me. We both were shaking with anger and couldn't tear our eyes from each other.

"I can yell at you however I wan…" That's when I noticed something strange about his eyes. They were showing an emotion that I had never seen in him before. He reached around his side and dug into a bag that he always kept strapped to his waist for things unknown to me. He pulled out an old rusty hand knife that was about an inch and a half high and was about 6 inches long. He swung his arm back and brought it back around in the blink of an eye.

He was holding the knife wrong so when it had hit me across my left cheek, the blade barely sank into my skin. It stung horribly as it slid across my skin and set free some of my blood. It cut from a few millimeters from my ear down to my chin. I screamed in pain as I slumped back against the wall, staring at him in shock and disbelief.

Instinctively I covered the cut with my left hand but the oil from the sweat that stuck to my hand made the pain worse.

"Lolla!" I heard Danielle scream. I was thankful that they were coming to check on me but I stupidly took Brian and me down several tunnels to insure that we were indeed alone and that the others didn't hear us fighting. Apparently that didn't work so well and right now I was glad. I heard the others call my name but I was too much in shock to yell back at them.

Brian brought his rusty hand knife back around, this time holding it so that the blade would hit me correctly. I brought my arms up to cover my head as it came closer. It made contact with the back of my lower arms, just above my elbows. The sheer force cause me to fall sideways. I hit the ground hard and screamed in pain when I noticed that a pile of broken beer bottles was under me and a large chunk of one of them had pierced my right thigh. The pain was so intense that I couldn't bear to move.

I looked up to see Brian getting ready to stab me, his eyes full of hate and concentration. He raised it up above his head and stared into my eyes.

A splashing noise echoed close-by and Brian turned to see a shadow running down the tunnel towards us. He quickly dropped the knife and ran off in the other direction. I felt my insides jump with joy as he disappeared farther down the tunnel.

I tried hard to push myself off the ground and used the wall to help steady myself. I looked down at my right thigh and pulled out the large brown glass. More blood made itself from the cut down my leg and onto the concrete. I dropped the glass and stared at the blood that covered my hands.

"Lolla!" I looked up and saw with great relief, Leo. I stared up at him as he came running over to me as he yelled to the others that he had found me. He bent down to help me up and I immediately flung my arms around him. I started to cry uncontrollably on his shoulder and he just held me close. I could hear the others running towards us but I just kept crying. Crying from fear and joy. Joy that Leonardo had found me in time.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

So what did you all think of this chapter? I think the next chapter will be the last so please enjoy!


	8. goodbye kiss

This chapter's short becuase It's the last one and then I have several other stories to finish becuase I'm dying to write some new ones.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Goodbye Y'all**

Lolla sat in the infirmary as everyone asked the same quiestions over again as Leo and Master Splinter healed her wounds. Leo was dabbing the cut across her face which had now stopped bleeding. Her arms had also stopped bleeding and were already wrapped with cotton and guaz. Master Splinter was busy working on her thigh and Danielle was trying to calm Rebecca down.

"Mommy's gonna die?" Rebecca asked for the hundredth time. Her face was still red from crying and her eyes were slightly red and quickly filling with tears.

"No, Becca, she's going to alright. Okay?" Danielle was patting Becca's soft blonde hair.

"Rebecca, sweety." Lolla said soothingly. "I'm going to be alright." Becca ran over to her mother and hugged her once Splinter and Leo were finished checking her wounds. Lolla held her daughter close and kissed her forhead. "I promise you that I'm not going anywhere soon, okay?" Rebecca just nodded her head and fell silent as she stared off into space.

Lolla and the other's stared at Rebecca as she scruntched her face and had the look of deep confusion in her eyes. Lolla and several others couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"What are you doing?" Lolla said as she laughed a little more. Rebecca looked up at her mom with a serious and confused look.

"If your not going anywhere anytime soon how are you getting home? Do I leave with Aunt Dan' elle or wait with you?" Everyone now started to crack up as she finished her sentence.

"No dear, I meant that I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"Oh. Your not going to stay with me all the time, are you? 'Cause it would be hard for me to sleep with a pair of eyes watching me all night. It's kinda scary." Everyone laughed even harder and Lolla gave up on trying to explain it to Rebecca.

The following week, Jessica was healed and everyone was prepared to go. Lolla's wounds had healed greatly and so did Jessica's. The girl's volunteered to help clean around the lair as a thank you for helping them. Once everything was cleaned, Maria and Michelangelo made some lunch and a dessert. The girl's answered some questions that the boys still had, including where they lived and if they could visit.

"We live in a community of people like us. We're over in LA." Danielle said.

"There's more mutants in LA?" Donitello asked in amazement.

"Yup. Loads of 'em." Charlie said as he helped Don and Danielle put the finishing touches on the four small hover skooters that were capable of carrying two turtles and some luggage. Danielle and Charlie insisted that they go and get thier own supplies so that they wouldn't have to use much of Don's.

"Finished" Danielle said as she put her screwdriver away. "Okay guys, we're done in here."

"We're all ready out here too." Maria shouted. "Not like we got much anyways."

Maria walked in the room and helped bring one of the hover skooters out into the tunnels.

"Why's this one got a chair?" Maria asked as she looked down at the small chair that was connected to a pole on the skooter she was carrying.

"For Becca." Charlie answered simply.

"Oh."

"Okay let's get ready to go. Our neighbors, the calico's are worried about you, Raven." Sam said as he strapped a small bag full of camping equipment and foods to the back of a scooter. The guys packed the luggage onto the scooters while the girls said thank you and goodbye to Splinter's sons.

When Lolla got to Leo she hugged him tightly and wispered in his ear. "Thanks again for everything." and then kissed him on his cheek. She looked up into his eyes with a smile and kissed his lips gently. She then grabbed Rebecca and strapped her into her seat.

Everyone started the scooters and tied their helmets on tight. They waved their final goodbyes and left. Their lights shrinking with every second.

Leo continued to stare down the tunnel until Mikey jumped at him.

"So bro, why are you blushin'? Did Lolla do something we didn't see?" he taunted.

"I saw it," Raph spoke from Leo's other side. "She kissed him."

"Oooo, really, Leo?" Mikey said as eyes grew. He looked at Leo and gave him a look that seemed to say 'I'm going to taunt you about this forever.'

"Ya so what." Leo said as he walked back into the lair. He was so hoping that they wouldn't keep this up for too long. The door shut behind them all, but it failed to drown out Mikey's never ending taunting.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

And now the story is done. Sorry everyone. With this story finished, I can finish about two more stories and then upload the sequel to 'Turtles meet a Mew Mew' it's another TNMT story that I finished a while ago. It's under action/adventure, tragedy if anyone wants to read it. It's most likely going to be in the last few pages where none of the stories have been updated recently. Duh, it's finished, it's not going to be updated. but there's another story by Silver Snow Leopard if anyone wants to read it. It's about the turtles finding a girl with strange abilities. One minute she's a friend, the next they find out that she's working for the Shredder. But why? read to find out.


End file.
